


Castle on the Hill

by bromanceorromance



Series: divide [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 05:16:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11350641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromanceorromance/pseuds/bromanceorromance
Summary: Stiles and Derek come visit Beacon Hills after some time away.





	Castle on the Hill

"It seems different," Stiles says. "Quieter." 

John grins. "Well, ever since the werewolf pack moved away, things quieted down, yeah." 

Stiles chuckles. "It's weird." 

"When is Derek coming?" 

"Tomorrow. He had a work thing come up last minute," Stiles replies. 

"It's good to have you home." 

Stiles smiles, apologetically. "Sorry we haven't been back. It's just – there's a lot of rough memories here, you know? And Derek – he's doing really good in Wisconsin. The whole pack is." 

"I know, son. I've just missed having you here." 

"You know once you retire - " 

"I am not that old," Sheriff Stilinski protests. "I won't be retiring for a good few years yet." 

"But _when_ you retire, there's a place for you." Stiles pauses, eyes twinkling. "Maybe a few grandkids would persuade you?" 

"Are you two finally considering adoption?" 

"No, no. But Lydia offered to carry a child for us, so we're discussing it." 

John frowns. "You've been together long enough. And you seem settled in Wisconsin. What's the hesitation?" 

"Derek's – you know, _Derek_ about these things." Stiles rolls his eyes. 

 

\--- 

 

"Do you remember that night we all sat out here? After we'd gotten rid of those fae that were making our lives a living hell?" Stiles asks. 

Derek grins. "Of course. It was the first night you said you loved me." 

"Because you almost _died_." 

The alpha leans in to nip at his jaw. "I'd never leave you. You know that. Besides, you'd make it, what? A week without me?" 

"Hey! I've gotten much better at this whole spark thing, mister. And I'm not as clumsy as I used to be." 

Derek's fingers dig into his side, tickling him. Stiles promptly jumps and falls off of the table they were sitting on. "You were saying?" Derek smirks down at him. 

 

\--- 

 

"Beacon Hills still Beacon Hills?" Scott asks. 

Stiles shrugs, glancing over at the screen where he was video-chatting with Scott as he cooks dinner. "It's quiet. But, I mean. It's nice. It's home, still, you know? There's so many memories here." 

Scott nods. "Easy to forget they weren't all bad ones, huh?" 

Allison appears behind Scott. "Hey, Stiles. Everything okay?" 

Stiles nods. "All good here. Scott keeping everybody in line there?" 

She chuckles. "Derek's texted me twice already today. He doesn't do well leaving us alone." 

"He's worse when Stiles leaves," Scott reminds them. "It's like he's lost a limb when you're separated more than twenty-four hours time." 

Stiles chuckles. "He's fine, yeah. Thanks for asking." 

 


End file.
